Bikini
by Blackfang64
Summary: "Her Natsuki, how come you don't wear bikinis?" ShizNat humour


**Author: Haha, this inspired from 'Kanamemo', particularly the bikini song that Haruka sings, enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

"Hey Natsuki, can I ask you something?" the cobalt haired girl turned her gaze over at the maroon haired girl staring at her.

"What is it Mai?"

"How come you don't wear bikinis?" Natsuki's gaze drifted down towards the yellow bikini Mai was wearing before staring down at the blue one piece swimsuit she was wearing.

"Maybe it's because of Natsuki's breasts!" the feline like girl exclaimed as she tackled Mai to the ground snuggling happily against her chest.

"What have my breasts got to do with this!" Natsuki yelled fiercely at the small jet black haired girl who seemed oblivious to her glares.

"I guess your right Mikoto, maybe it is because of Natsuki's breasts" Natsuki stood half jawed at hearing this, shifting her glares up at Mai.

"It's got nothing to with my breasts!" Natsuki wrapped her arms around her chest trying to shield them from the conversation.

"Okay then, why don't you wear bikinis?" at almost instance a paled look fell upon Natsuki, as though the atmosphere around her sudden dropped below freezing point sending chills to Mai.

"...Because of Shizuru" an awkward silence fell quickly upon the room, before decided to break it.

"Does she hate them?"

"No... she loves them... a little too much" Mai and Mikoto just tilted their heads to the side pondering at Natsuki's statement. "Ever since she saw that anime Kanamemo, whenever I wear a bikini she starts singing the bikini song and then... doing things to me..." a hallowed laughter came from Natsuki's mouth sending Mai and Mikoto into a petrified state.

"Oh... I see..." Mai would've comforted Natsuki, if the atmosphere around the blunette hadn't turned gloomy and freezing. "Well it's not like she's coming with us to the beach, so you don't have to worry"

"That's what you think. Shizuru's developed a seventh sense; she senses whenever I'm wearing a bikini" Mai cocked a look at Natsuki in disbelief of the blunette's statement.

"That's ridiculous, I think your just being paranoid Natsuki"

"You don't believe me? Then I'll show you" with that, Natsuki marched into her room closing the door behind before emerging wearing a towel wrapped around her being. Dropping the towel from her sides, Natsuki revealed her exotic cobalt coloured bikini earning a small gasp from Mai and Mikoto. "3, 2, 1..."

"Slip off, slip off! It simply slips off! The bikini slips off so easily! Slip off, slip off!" out of nowhere emerged a crazed honey brunette girl with glaring crimson eyes hungrily staring at Natsuki as the girl was tackled to the ground.

"Shizuru, ah! S-stop, don't slips your hands- ah!" Natsuki protested between gasps, struggling to fight of Shizuru's wondeing hands.

"But we must get get Natsuki out of that bikini, otherwise how will I make her happy?" Shizuru slyly slipped her hand down Natsuki lower half sending the blunette into a rage of blushing.

"Shizuru stop! Mai and M-Mikoto are- ah!" Shizuru began to plant kisses along Natsuki's neckline whilst her hands were busy untying Natsuki's bikini top.

"Mai, please don't make me wear a bikini" Mikoto whimpered as she hid behind Mai.

"I won't Mikoto, at least while she's around" Mai's eyes watched as Shizuru turned her attention towards her. A small glint sparkled in Shizuru's eyes as Mai followed Shizuru's gaze down at her yellow bikini.

"Slip off, slip off..." Shizuru sang as she slowly approached Mai with the same look she gave Natsuki. "Mai's bikini must come off!" Shizuru screamed as she pounced into the air.

Mai and Mikoto froze in fear before being tackled to the ground by a sex crazed Shizuru.

"Mikoto's wearing a school swimsuit, too kawaii..." Shizuru screamed out loud in amongst the cloud of dust.

"That's why..." Natsuki muttered,before passing out.

**-End-**

**Omake: **

**Mai: Hey Natsuki? **

**Natsuki: Yeah? **

**Mai: You know how you said Shizuru's seventh sense was of bikinis. What's her sixth then? **

**Natsuki: I'll show you (Walks off before coming back with a pair of dog ears and a tail) **

**Mai: Huh? **

**Natsuki: (Attaches the dog ears to her head and tail to her pants) **

**(Meanwhile half way across town)**

**Shizuru: My furry Natsuki sense are tingling, I must hurry back! **

**(Back with Natsuki) **

**Natsuki: (holding up a shield) 3, 2, 1... **

**Shizuru: (Flies straight into the shield) Owie, why did Natsuki do that? **

**Natsuki: It's my chastity belt. On another note, it's time for your bath **

**Shizuru: (Shrinks to chibi size) Yes Natsuki **

**Natsuki: (Picks Shizuru up in a motherly manner before carrying her away) **

**Mai:... that was weird... **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: Not much to say except don't forget to read and review if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
